


a plan

by RaspberryDawn



Category: Smosh
Genre: Awkward Romance, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, OT3, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 06:13:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11617614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaspberryDawn/pseuds/RaspberryDawn
Summary: “You want to seduce him, don’t you.”The way that he said it put Damien in a tizzy. He wanted to defend himself from the way it was phrased — it was a non-question, one meant to just get affirmation.  It was also the fact that he meant much more than that, but instead, he just grinned and leaned against his boyfriend.“I do.”“But… for more than just in bed, right?”______Shayne and Damien discuss throwing dating another coworker into the mix, one Shayne has known for years and one Damien is just getting to know. So naturally, Damien is the one to try and make it work.





	a plan

**Author's Note:**

> [rated teen cus there is some sexual humor.]
> 
> I love this ot3 and you can rip it out of my cold dead hands I love everything about it
> 
> this is pre & starting a poly relationship stuff. Ideally I'd like to write more on them, which may be connected to this as this is a good solid fluffy setup, but we'll see. got a lot of other things first on my plate
> 
> enjoy pls

“He’s so cute, Shayne. He’s so, so cute.”  
  
Damien had spoken up out of nowhere, and his boyfriend immediately knew what he was referencing when he spoke.  He had paused to listen, but then went right back to shoving some fries in his mouth.  
  
“He's so positive. Always so happy. I haven’t seen him a single time where he’s not just making the best out of things.”  
  
If this continued on, it wasn’t like the blond was going to speak unprompted.  He more or less just listened, having heard Damien go on and on about this for the past three weeks pretty much.  At least they weren’t always working on the same stuff, he and this little infatuation of his, or then he may really never have shut up about it.  
  
He figured this would just be Damien venting again, but, he did then prompt Shayne to speak.  
  
“Tell me you don’t think Noah is cute.”  
  
He was in mid-chew, so he shook his head yes, agreeing more or less.  
  
“You think he’s cute. You do, right?”  
  
Once he was able to swallow the fries down his throat, he looked to the other man to realize just how desperate for validation he seemed.  It made Shayne break into a smile to know that Damien just wanted his agreement.    
  
“He's very cute. As cute as the way this is the twentieth time you’ve asked me if he is.”  
  
“So that’s pretty cute, right? To clarify.”  
  
Damien’s eyes were lit up, the smile on his face wide.  Shayne leaned back in his seat, scanning around the area.  Nobody was paying attention to them in this little burger joint as they sat side by side at the booth, but Shayne was always so cautious with public displays of affection. Plus, it was as if he felt a pang of paranoia that maybe someone from their work would come around and hear what he was about to say.  
  
“You want to seduce him, don’t you.”  
  
The way that he said it put Damien in a tizzy. He wanted to defend himself from the way it was phrased — it was a non-question, one meant to just get affirmation.  It was also the fact that he meant much more than that, but instead, he just grinned and leaned against his boyfriend.  
  
“I do.”  
  
“But… for more than just in bed, right?”  
  
“I think he could be a great accomplice.”  
  
Shayne picked up one of his last fries and put it to Damien’s mouth, waiting for the slightly older brunet to lean in and eat it before he spoke again.  
  
“We're calling it an accomplice now? You mean you want me to seduce him too.”  
  
He watched as Damien swallowed and then turned back away, his hand on the side of his glasses. He was struggling to come to terms with what he wanted to say, being both aware and hesitant of the fact Shayne and Noah had a history of knowing one another.  
  
There had never even been anyone else they considered to join their relationship. Sometimes he’d bring things up to Shayne and then go sleep with someone else, or he would do the same, or there would be three bodies with limbs tangled in their bed or — or wherever, really.    
  
Sometimes they had even dated these people while staying together, but it all seemed to always fall apart because they wanted to prioritize each other. They just hadn’t found the right third person yet.  
  
Shayne had a feeling Damien thought that the third could be Noah, but he was enjoying making the other use his words to speak.  
  
“I like him… I think we could treat him well.”  
  
“For sex?”  
  
That earned him a sharp, dismissive jab of the elbow into his ribs from Damien.  Just for that, he finished off Shayne’s remaining fries.  
  
“If you’re not comfortable with it, just tell me. You knew him when he was younger, I’d get it, like, how often do you think about him being that tiny nerdy kid?”  
  
Shayne leaned back into the booth, putting a hand on Damien’s shoulder as his other hand grabbed and drank from his cola. He had to honestly think about a response for a moment, only to come back to it.  
  
“I only think of him that way when someone brings it up. I never really thought of him then, so… But I don’t want him to find it creepy, or weird, or get hurt. Honestly. He’s a good friend, I don’t want him hurt.”  
  
“I'm not going to hurt him.”  
  
“You have the biggest crush at the moment, so you’re a little blinder than usual, but I don’t want him to even unintentionally be hurt.”  
  
“I'm not going to.”  
  
All he was asking for was one chance, one shot with the old dear friend of his boyfriend.  Shayne knew that a lot of his hesitance was based off only his own thoughts, and that it’d just be up to Noah. After all, he did trust Damien.  Noah seemed like a free spirit enough that he could maybe be into it too, but Shayne could hypothesize all day long and not be able to know what his true reaction would be.  
  
“Alright. You have my blessing or, whatever, you know? If he says yes…”  
  
“And you want to date him too, right? It’s not just me?”  
  
Damien didn’t have to ask if Shayne was jealous. They had been around one another long enough in a romantic and platonic sense to feel pretty confident in his ability to weed out when that was an issue.  
  
Shayne brushed his hands off on his shorts, tidying things up a bit to get ready to leave.  
  
“It's not just you, no.”  
  
Damien looked down, nodding and following Shayne’s movements to get ready to go. He gave a small smile on his lips, more modest this time.  
  
“Good.”  
  
“So you’re ready to go then, right? Do you already have a game plan to ask him out?”  
  
Damien grabbed Shayne’s trash as well as he got up from the booth, an innocent look on his face as he went to respond.  
  
“I have a plan.”

  
  
________________________________________

  
  
Noah had been shocked when Damien had just so casually walked up to him, put both hands on the back of his chair, leaned down, and blurt it out.  
  
‘ _Go on a date with me?_ ’  
  
It had thrown Noah through a loop.  His face had been red up to his ears, his face flushed and his stomach full of jitters.  After he asked the older guy to repeat himself, only to get the same response, he felt like he was shrinking down in his seat as he responded.  
  
He had been so shy in his response, he worried that he would have messed things up by telling Damien to text him sometime.  
  
Well, Damien had texted him the very moment he left the room again. It was hard to not reply back instantly, so of course, Noah had. He had been so immensely curious as to what the older brunet had in mind.  
  
Now he didn’t regret it at all. They had gone to the movies together, seen Wonder Woman in what was a second time for both of them, and then Damien had insisted they get ice cream since Noah hadn’t wanted anything at the theater.  
  
The newcomer had yet to know the depths of how much he hated food, but because of how far he came the past two years he had picked out a small hot fudge sundae to eat.  Damien had gotten the same with some caramel, and they had walked around outside in the sticky heat together just talking.  
  
The same day he had asked Noah out, he dragged him on the date. He had only bothered to wait to Friday too, three days after getting Shayne’s go-ahead.  
  
They walked back to Noah’s car, while he tried to make little comments.  
  
“Hm, it’s so hot like the ice cream was gonna melt before we got in here.”  
  
“It’s okay for me. I can remember how much hell the humidity in Georgia was. So now that the sun is only trying to boil my skin and I’m not being given a bath by the air at the same time, it’s kinda fine.”  
  
Noah smiled, trying to keep up with his pace of eating and walking. He hadn’t hung out solo much with Damien, but he didn’t feel awkward in his presence - as long as he didn’t overthink things. At any rate, Damien was happy as a clam, knocking his shoulder and arm a bit clumsily into Noah as they walked down the sidewalk.  
  
It didn’t make Noah move, which, good for Damien, since he was doing it intentionally to just be a bit closer.  
  
“Everyone says they prefer desert heat, but…. Filming in Arizona was bad for the games, yeah. But last time I went to Israel, ai had heatstroke so bad I had to go to the hospital.”  
  
“What! No way, come on.”  
  
“Yeah, I just wasn’t drinking enough and I got so dehydrated along with it… I like things to be a bit warm, but, having an IV pump me full of saline isn’t something I want again. Ever. Man, I threw up so bad.”  
  
“From the IV?”  
  
“From the heatstroke. It can do that. Your brain is busy all cooking like an egg in your skull.”  
  
“Well ah, that still was… probably very cool to go there!”  
  
Noah looked at him, only needing to angle his head the slightest with their inch height difference, and he started laughing when he saw Damien’s ice cream now mysteriously wasn’t being eaten. The laughter was his natural reaction to worry though, unfortunately.  
  
“Oh no, it’s not a very good date topic, is it?”  
  
“Traveling? No, sure. Tell me all your stories, Noah.”  
  
“The brain being cooked and throwing up part…”  
  
Damien looked at him, angling just to glance at him from the rim of his glasses, and gave a devilishly handsome grin that made Noah feel like his heart would atop.  
  
“I was just already assuming your brain was a little overdone anyway. The confirmation was nice. No, but tell me more! Camels? There had to be camels.”  
  
The teasing made him laugh heartily. He ended up feeling so at ease while he rambled off, Damien throwing in comments and actively listening, that he almost passed by the parking spot where he had left his car.  
  
He held his frozen treat with one hand and fished his car keys out of his pocket with the other. As soon as he had, Damien plucked them from his hand, clicking the button to unlock the door himself.  
  
With the fewest of jogged steps he reached the driver’s side first, opening the door for Noah before he could react.  
  
“Your chariot, my liege.”  
  
“Well - well thank you.”  
  
It was another one of those nervous laughs he gave in response. Damien passed him the keys again once Noah slunk down to sit in the car, Damien quickly joining him at the other side. He nearly had been finished with his small frozen treat, before realizing Noah’s was melting more than he was eating it.  
  
If he had stayed quiet, it wouldn’t have been his nature.  
  
“It’s past eight and you need to eat real food. What can I get you?”  
  
Noah put the plastic cup in the cup holder, cranking the engine and adjusting the air. Luckily, it was gonna cool down a bit, but he was worried about this line of questioning.  
  
“I’ll eat when I get back home.”  
  
“Your parents would hate me if I took their son out and returned him unfed. What sort of message does that send?”  
  
“They won’t even notice!”  
  
Noah defended himself indignantly, but the fellow brunette leaned his car seat back and made an audible humming noise in thought. For all the butterflies Noah had made him feel, he now had mainly digested them, left instead with a sappy gentleman-esque attitude.  
  
“I have my own key. It’s not like I have a curfew - hell, I could just not show back up tonight, it’d be fine. They trust me, and you should trust me about the food thing.”  
  
He hadn’t thought anything bad about what he said, until the older guy promptly pointed it out.  
  
“Not go home tonight if you wanted to? Scandalous…. First people see us leave the office together, then I do that yawn and extend my arm to rest it on your shoulder at the movies…. Now you insinuate I’d be the type of guy to keep you out all night, doing God knows what.”  
  
It was quite obvious that it was a joke. He was just rambling off some banter, but as the cool air from the air conditioning hit his face Noah thought about it for a moment. There was a vivid image of his brain suddenly of Damien taking him back to his place, and an excruciatingly long session of interchanging attitudes of fucking versus love making well into Saturday morning.  
  
That would be the ‘God knows what’ part. Noah found himself feeling a bit shameful that the joking insinuation turned him on for a moment. To snap himself out of it he quickly brushed a hand through his own hair, side-eyed Damien while chewing on the inside of his bottom lip, gave a nervous smile as he ceased any breathing.  
  
The brunet rose an eyebrow.  
  
“Maybe… that was a little spicy as a joke. Sorry.”  
  
“Well. I don’t like spice.” The twenty-year old looked in the rear view mirror before he put both hands on the wheels, starting to finally take them out of the parking spot. “For some reason, I didn’t mind that, though.”  
  
Damien had given a small nervous chuckle, placing his empty sundae cup between his legs. He rested an arm near the window, his other hand absentmindedly getting out his phone to check. He attended to the texts from Shayne while he still engaged the pink headed young adult in conversation.  
  
“Let’s leave it at that then, because I really don’t want you to pop a boner while driving. Safety first.” It sounded like a teasing scold, so Noah just smiled — unaware Damien would have been okay with it if Noah was though. “There’s gotta be some fast food you like. We can just hit a drive through, because I’m going to eat the rest of your sundae if you’re done with it anyway. Then if you want we could end it for tonight…”  
  
Noah was on the road already again. If for nothing but just to satisfy the other, he’d cede to eating something from McDonald’s.  
  
“Eight is supposed to be when parties are just starting on Friday night. We don’t have to end it yet, if you’re not tired of me.”  
  
“Oh! No, not yet. Not tired of you yet! You’ll have to try better than this for me to get annoyed by you.”  
  
“Not tired of me _yet_.”  
  
The younger man reiterated as Damien just smiled. He held his phone on his knee as he scrolled through some things, wondering where he could bring Noah next for some privacy.  
  
Instead, he just got Noah to talk about places he had traveled to again.  Maybe he wasn’t as well traveled as Damien first thought, but he found it interesting to hear that he had a love of national parks.  Noah managed to coax out of him talking a bit about how he had grown up a little in Germany, and how different it was to live his teen years in Georgia and then move to California.  
  
They hadn’t talked on such a personal level ever before. It was something they both were happy to be doing, though. There just never had been time before in their schedules to do it.  
  
The driver had decided to get himself some McDonald’s just to appease Damien, and once he was sitting with a warm bag of fries in his lap he wondered about where they could go.  
  
“Look, I’d love if we could just bum around the city a bit, sit at the park and relax or something but I’m not sure how that would go over.”  
  
“I wouldn’t mind that.” Damien quickly countered, before he caught the subtext. Maybe it wasn’t the best of ideas for Friday night, late, knowing he was unsure even if that would be safe.  So, instead, he spoke up again. “But let's go to my place instead. We could just chill out and listen to some music; we could take the time to just talk a bit more. I have some photos I could show you from traveling around.”  
  
Though it was a date, Noah didn’t feel like there was any romantic pressure being put on him.  He’d like to hang out with Damien, he decided, and felt he could trust the other man. Plus — as far as he knew, Shayne still lived with Damien too.  That would take out any worries he had.  
  
“Yeah. I mean, yeah, why not?”

________________________________________

  
  
It ended up being nearly midnight. They were just talking, laughing, having a great time together. Noah had never once felt any weird or abnormal pressure, and they even mainly stayed in the living room.  Shayne must have been in his bedroom, because neither of them had heard a peep from him, but Damien didn’t even once ask Noah to go into his room.  
  
At any rate, Noah found himself feeling very comfortable with the older man. He had been concerned that since Damien was older, his expectations of a date may have spiraled a bit deeper and more intimate, but he was very pleased. Maybe it was the late hour, or maybe it was from laughing so much his cheeks had hurt from smiling, but the pink-haired kid found himself leaning against Damien on the couch.  
  
“I've had a pretty good time with you tonight.”  
  
He admitted, and in response, Damien immediately wrapped an arm around Noah's shoulders. Immediately he was pulled in to the crook of the brunet’s shoulder, and he was absolutely fine with it.  
  
“Good. Good, I’m so glad to hear that — I’ve wanted to ask you out for a while. I hope this means there will be another date, right?”  
  
“Well…” Noah paused for just a moment long enough to briefly worry Damien, but did continue. “If you wanted to ask me out for some time, why didn’t you ever?”  
  
Damien shifted around a bit, leaning back into the couch. He bit on his bottom lip, wondering how to phrase it, when in actuality, the very next question would absolve him from needing to answer it.  
  
“I thought you were dating Shayne, so that’s why I kind of stood back.”  
  
The thinnest of smiles stretched over Damien’s lips, and he loosened his grip on Noah just incase his words would make him freak out a bit.  It was with great caution that he chose his words, choosing at the same time to not look at his date.  
  
“Sounds weird, but, he was fine with it, because, we actually are dating. Me and Shayne. It’s gone a bit off and on but, we’re definitely on right now, and we are committed to one another, but we’re not… monogamous.”  
  
Given that Noah didn’t move and was just intently listening, possibly too shocked at the moment, Damien continued with his theory.  
  
“I didn’t ask you out before because I thought maybe you’ve kind of have this thing for Shayne for a while, it seems that way sometimes.  So when I would talk to Shayne, it would seem like maybe he liked you so much he was a bit scared to ask you.  So I swooped in kind of and… I was going to ask, if things worked out, Shayne’s on the same page, so, if you’d date him and date me and we could just all date.”  
  
This wasn’t how his plan was going to go, initially. It wasn’t what he had dreamed up when he told Shayne that he would try to take care of it all.  Especially it wasn’t when Noah began to chuckle, the laughter turning in to a real gut-busting robust laughter that made him cover his face, moving his round tinted glasses up his forehead as he covered even his eyes.  
  
Damien rubbed a little circle on Noah’s shoulder, quizzically looking to him finally.  
  
“No — oh no, you’re… You’re joking, right? Are you cheating on one of my best friends, with me?”  
  
“No!”  
  
“Shayne doesn’t like me that way…”  
  
“He does.”  
  
“Wow, that’s quite an imagination.  I almost thought this was — is it sex? Were you just going to take me on a date and blindside me at the end, asking for a threesome? Is Shayne waiting on the okay? Is he even actually in on this?”  
  
There were a million questions that Noah had, most of the based off of the fact that he didn’t know Damien a quarter as much as he knew Shayne.  He was also a bit too busy laughing in disbelief to realize Damien was sounding as genuine as a person could, and all because he was.  
  
“What, is it that you’d rather just date Shayne?”  
  
Noah sat up, shaking his head. The confusion and disbelief was a bit much, but he pulled his hands away and looked back at Damien. It was awfully a strange thing to ask if Damien was really trying to trick him into a threesome, but he stayed so incredibly hesitant.  
  
“We just… both like you. I had to convince him I wasn’t going to hurt your feelings, because the guy cares a lot about you, Noah. Meanwhile I… thought that you’re cute. You’re funny and attractive, I wanted to know you better.”  
  
“I don’t know if I can believe this.”  
  
Damien looked away from him again, just for a moment, before he reached in his own pocket and pulled his phone out. He quickly put in his pin, navigating easily to his text window with Shayne, and he handed it over for the other to inspect.  
  
“Look, he’s been asking about you all night.”  
  
Noah took the phone and settled back in to the couch, tucking his long legs underneath himself.  He huddled over the piece of technology, curious.  
  
“You call him ‘babe’ with a million heart emojis for his contact name?”  
  
“I — that’s besides the point. Go ahead! Read.”  
  
He bowed his head, his brow furrowed as he concentrated. The last few messages, Damien hadn’t even responded to. They were quick and short, little comments about ‘what’s so funny’ and ‘how late are you staying up’, along with the obvious ‘don't keep him past curfew’ joke that made Noah roll his eyes. He glanced over toward the hall though, hyper aware again that the other was likely in the same house.  
  
As he scrolled up though, it told him a very comforting story that validated the words Damien had been trying to explain.  
  
‘ _You're so lucky to be out with him_ ’, Shayne had wrote, with his boyfriend responding ‘ _I know. that’s tonight, maybe in the future, 3 of us, movie date_ ’ where the blond had responded ‘ _I wish…_ ’ and the small red heart with a dot beneath it.  Noah knew he wasn’t blushing, but he sure did feel like his face was getting hot.  
  
There were texts peppered with Damien keeping Shayne up to date, with Shayne replying back Noah wouldn’t like this or that - and Shayne had been right.    
  
‘ _you know him so much better babe, if only there was a way we could have just been like hey go on a date with both of us and it wouldn’t have sounded weird_ ’  
  
Shayne outright had admitted the very next message that he was hoping Damien wouldn’t mess things up, because he was actually utterly concerned it seemed that he could hurt his friendship with Noah.  
  
After he scrolled through what he considered to be enough, with Damien nervously watching his face to see any change of expression the entire time, Noah leaned back into the couch.  He held the phone with both of his hands in his lap, before he decided to send Shayne a message himself.  
  
“Noah? Noah, what are you doing?”  
  
He turned his body toward Damien so there was no way he could see what was being typed. Damien almost reached out to him, but then paused, resting his hand on Noah’s knee instead. It was a tentative touch, but he took the sign that Noah seemed unfazed by it as a good thing.  Of course the guy would need a moment to handle things.  
  
Noah didn’t let up on letting the other know what he was typing.  It was obvious when he waited on a response, but he still didn’t let the older man know just what he was relaying to Shayne.  Right about now, Damien was feeling rather awkward, the type of awkward where if he brought up that’s what he felt it likely would ruin everything.  It felt worse than if they had maybe done it by text, and instead would have to be waiting for the three dots to keep reappearing every moment or so.  
  
It occurred to him that maybe he and Shayne should have approached Noah via text, where things seemed less real.  If Noah had seemed put off by the idea, they could have both brushed it off as a joke.  
  
Finally though, Noah put the phone down, and then he leaned over to Damien. His leg dangled off the side of the couch again, and Damien moved of hand off of Noah and rested his arm on the back of the couch. He felt a bit nervous, but there was no way that he was ready for what Noah was going to say.  
  
“You have to kiss me.”  
  
“I have to what?”  
  
It was as if the pink-haired kid was suddenly right up against him, his bony shoulder prodding in to Damien’s. Although it didn’t seem so, Noah felt a smidgen of the same nerves that Damien did.  
  
“Okay, this sounds weird, but, I haven’t actually kissed someone first before. So you should kiss me.”  
  
He raised an eyebrow, trying to decide how to approach this.  
  
“You're an _actor._ You’ve had to have kissed people, right? I don’t watch every single video or anything but you have to have kissed people.”  
  
“But not in a romantic way…. just, look, are you going to? Or not?”  
  
Damien was still taken aback, but he nodded — when he leaned in, his head tilted, it seemed right that both of their lips connected.  It may have been in his mind but it seemed like Noah had just as equally kissed him, and to help that case was the fact now that he was grabbing his face.    
  
He was easily pulled into the kiss, and he could feel lips smiling against his own. Damien took a hold of his thin wrists, closing his eyes and continuing the kiss until he bumped into Noah’s glasses.  
  
It made him back away, but only for a moment to readjust. He went right back to trying to kiss Noah again, and though he could feel the hands sliding back and fingers gripping his hair, it seemed the kiss was deemed over.  Damien tried to lean back in, his eyes open this time, the tiniest of smiles on his face.  He may have been confused, yes, but the smallest kiss had seemed to answer his question and make him happy.  
  
He knew it may have seemed to answer his question, but back in reality, he just had to ask.  There were actually a few questions he had.  
  
“So what did you send Shayne?”  
  
Noah pulled himself closer, nestling against the crook of Damien’s neck this time.  He angled his body around, his warm breath against his skin.  
  
“Well… I said because he never took the chance to ever kiss me, that ‘I’, that being you, were going to go ahead and seal the deal by kissing me. He’d have to deal with being second because he just… never took the chance.  Long story short, you took the chance, I’m here, I’m at least intrigued enough to listen, and he’s going to have to add his own charm in at some point.”  
  
“Okay… so you’re trying to make him jealous, through him thinking I said something?”  
  
“He actually did respond. He said he’d have to kiss me then, if I wanted him to, so what I basically did was just then send him a message saying he’s welcome to. Signing off that last one there with my name. It’s all a little weird, I think, so I’m just going to go with the flow.”  
  
“So it’s weird, but not so weird that you’re running off?”  
  
“I guess. I’ve liked Shayne for ages, and I think you’re pretty cool, and that was a nice kiss, and a nice date, you’ve been really good so far…”  
  
Damien nodded his head as he listened. Though feeling less nervous, he was left over with the more physical aspects of having just felt anxious.  He felt tense and like his heart was still buzzing a mile a minute, but now he had the opportunity to just sit back and relax.  
  
“Thank you. For the compliments and not just running off or whatever you could have done.”  
  
“Shayne is here though, right?”  
  
The voice Noah asked his question in was a bit high pitched, but what caught Damien off guard was someone behind the twenty year old actually answering.  After a quick ‘yeah’, he got in to a question or two of his own.  
  
“You gave him your phone. I was going to just go to sleep, catch up on stuff tomorrow. But this seems like it needs a bit of my attention.”  
  
He wanted to point out that he actually hadn’t given out his phone, but he actually had done exactly that.  Damien rested a hand on Noah’s back, watching him crane his neck to look at Shayne as the blond settled in next to him.  
  
For the moment he was so awkwardly huddled up. It didn’t help when the newcomer leaned into Noah either, steadying himself with a hand on Damien’s torso so he could lean in and kiss the boy sandwiched between them now.  Just to make sure that Noah understood what was going on though, and almost automatically anyhow, he leaned up slightly to plant a kiss on his boyfriend’s lips as well.  
  
Then back to Noah, and then he just wedged his body against the couch as much as he could.  The goal he had now was to force his way in any way that he feasibly could.  
  
Noah let a small whine out, and he instead crawled backward, on to Damien’s lap, letting Shayne take the place he just had occupied.  Damien curved his body against the two next to him, but felt it would be so much better if he could get his legs on the couch as well.  
  
For the time being, it seemed alright to just let Noah nestle on his lap and Shayne against his side.  
  
Noah even wrapped an arm around his shoulder and back of his neck, while Shayne rested his elbow against Noah’s lip to reach up and gently rub his arm.  
  
It didn’t really hit him until then. Damien realized now that he had two very sleepy boys curled up against and on him.  
  
This would be the ideal for the rest of his life, he noted.  He saw Noah rest his other hand in Shayne’s hair, brushing his bangs back from forehead with a thumb.  Damien tilted his head and kissed Noah again, which seemed to surprise him a little that time, but the hazel eyes looked up at him adoringly.  
  
“I don’t know how to curl up to two people at once. I’m not even that familiar with one person. You guys have the experience, you’ll have to show me how.”  
  
Shayne murmured something barely audible about ‘another time’. Noah just shrugged, leaving Damien to wince a bit at the bony shoulders hitting him.  He leaned his own head back, resting his hand next to Noah in Shayne’s hair.    
  
There obviously wasn’t a good way to re-position everybody at the moment, not without causing some sort of major upset.  He had to count his blessings for right now anyway, considering Shayne was usually the last person to ever really feel like ‘cuddling up’.  
  
He really just had to smile.  For now he was satisfied, even if perhaps unsure what the future would be, but he was always a rather optimistic guy.  He liked to live in the present, and right now?  
  
The present was good.  
  
Tomorrow likely wouldn’t be, with numb and sore limbs, but he just couldn’t get it in him to make them move.  
  
Damien was right about that.  
  
They’d wake up just a few hours later complaining about being sore before he and Shayne insisted on Noah taking the bedroom while they slept on the couch to not make things too weird, and in the morning they’d later get breakfast. Shayne would actually give Noah good advice on how to explain he stayed out all night to his parents, and Noah would have less qualms than the blond normally did and consent to half-cuddling in public.  
  
If it had been a seduction at least, it was a flawless one that saw Noah open up to the both of them, entirely un-hurt by it.  
  
That was what had been important to them — a happy Noah, open and receptive, ready for the three-way dates Shayne and Damien had in mind.  
  
All in all, the plan had worked pretty great after all.


End file.
